


Leather Couch

by Quill_Jottings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I'm probably wrong but, Lance bravado, M/M, Misuse Of Chemicals, blushy Lance, everyone know what post I'm using, haven't taken chemistry in forever, smooth Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill_Jottings/pseuds/Quill_Jottings
Summary: One messed-up lab experiment, one leather couch, one pair of shorts.  This is a good check list for Shiro to find someone who may or may not be the one for him in the men's restroom at school.





	Leather Couch

Why do the bathrooms have to be so far away in this building? Shiro thought to himself as he hurried down the hallway of the Chemistry building, face covered in a strange green goo. His lab partner decided that he just had to be a mad scientist today and mix up a weird combination of chemicals, all because he “saw it on YouTube”. Thankfully it had caused any injury to Shiro but he couldn’t use to sink or fountain in the lab as it broke as soon as he turned the handle.

 

Yeah, he never seen a person turn as purple in anger as his Chemistry professor who proceeded to curse and rant about Universities not keeping up with maintenance and budget cuts. Now here he was rushing to the restroom hoping that the goo on his face wouldn’t harden before he could wash it off. He burst through the door, about to make a bee-line for the sink when he stopped at the sight that greeted him.

For some reason, no one really took the time to figure it out, there was a leather couch along the far wall of the restroom, opposite of the door. Shiro himself thought that it was completely unsanitary for there to be one in the same room as the toilets and urinals, but people did use it much to his chagrin.

 

What threw him off today was the there was a guy laying across the couch, looking at his phone, and wearing the tightest, shortest shorts in the history of mankind.

 

Ok, he was probably over exaggerating but that didn’t stop him from choking on an inhale as he gazed at the smooth, tan skin of a pair of legs that seemed to go for miles. The slender form was completely relaxed as is unaware of its audience, granted he probably wasn’t as his entire attention seemed to be on his phone. The door slammed shut and that was the moment that the tanned stranger turned his head to investigate the noise, Shiro’s lungs decided that air wasn’t too important and stopped working when those eyes connected with his own grey.

 

Big blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean stared at him with a questioning light, it turned to shock as they took in Shiro’s appearance.

 

“Oh my God, are you okay?!” the man got up from his place on the couch and hurried over to him, Shiro coud only stare and the bared tan should as the collar of the other’s oversized shirt dipped down. The other grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser and wet them in the sink before handing them to Shiro, who gratefully took them and began wiping off the goo off his face. Unfortunately, during his earlier inner struggle over the cute male, the green substance began to set and was making it difficult to wipe off.

 

“Dude!” the tanned male exclaimed, “What in the world is that?!”

 

“My lab partner wanted to do an experiment that he saw on the Internet.” Shiro grumbled as he walked to the mirror to scrub at the stubborn spots, “I don’t know if it was supposed to blow up like it did, but it did and I was the victim.”

 

“I thought you were supposed to take care of situations like this in the classroom,” his companion commented as he walked back over to where his bag was laying next to the couch, “lab safety protocols and all that jazz?”

 

Shiro grunted, still scrubbing, “I tried but the fountain broke so I had to come here, the professor was angry and started shouting about budget cuts before I left.”

 

The other whistled and pulled something out of his bag then walked back over to him, “Here, let me see if I can help.” He opened a package and pulled out a wet cloth, that’s when Shiro noticed that the slender stranger was shorter than him by a couple of inches.

 

Shit, shit, shit, he’s getting cuter by the second!!, Shiro thought as the wet cloth was brought to his face and the stranger smiled at him.

 

“Close your eyes,” he was instructed and he snapped them closed, though it didn’t help in his awareness of the other presence.

 

“So, what’s your name?” the smooth tenor voice asked, “We might be here for a minute so we might as well be friendly.”

 

Shiro’s heart sped up at the suggestion. How was he going to handle this without making a fool of himself?

 

“Oh a shy one?” there was a giggle, “Don’t worry I’ll go first.”

 

“Well first off, my name is Lance and I’m a sophomore here,” the newly dubbed Lance introduced, Shiro liked his name very much and wouldn’t mind saying over and over again.

 

“And you?” he jumped slightly at the prompt and chuckled nervously.

 

“Ah, I’m Takashi Shirogane but everyone just calls me Shiro,” he heard another giggle.

 

 **“Do they get confused on how to pronounce your name?”** Shiro had to laugh at that.

 

“Yeah, I got tired of correcting them and it just stuc…” His eyes snapped open and he stared down, he saw the devious smirk on Lance’s face.

 

 **“You know Japanese?”** he asked incredulously and Lance burst out laughing.

 

“Yeah, I’m majoring in Foreign Languages so I know a fair good bit.” Lance giggled again and went back to washing off Shiro’s face, “Almost done just bear with me for a few more…got it!” He brought the wipe back with an overdramatic flourish and flashed a triumphant grin, “Ta-da!”

 

This made Shiro grin as he turned to look in the mirror and saw that all remnants of the goo had been dealt with, leaving only are red spots where they were particularly difficult. He looked back at Lance and gave his own grin, “Thanks for that!”

 

“Heh, no problem my man!” Lance and patted him on the shoulder before moving to replace the package of wet clothes in his bag. He sat down on the couch again but this time crossed one long, slender leg over the other and Shiro was hard-pressed not to stare at them. He cleared his throat and gestured towards the piece of furniture with a curious expression.

 

“You don’t find that unsanitary?” at the questioning look he receive Shiro clarified, “the couch? Don’t you find that sort of gross to sit on there where there could be anything on it?”

 

He saw the confusion clear and his heart sped up when Lance threw back his head and laughed, a joyous sound that made Shiro want to join him in the amusement. Lance pointed to his bag again, Shiro following the action a little too closely, in his opinion.

 

“I have some sanitizer wipes in my bag and let me tell you I used quite a bit before I even thought about gracing this thing with my presence.” Lance said as he stopped laughing and motioned for Shiro to join him. Shiro was skeptical at first but ultimately decided to join him, he wanted to spend just a little more time with this interesting person. He cleared his throat softly and joined Lance on the couch, and avoided looking at those legs that would make anyone take a second look at.

 

“You might as well go ahead and ask me.” Lance said lazily and he picked up his phone and begun looking at, what Shiro believed to be, pictures of his friends.

 

“Huh?” was his ever so intelligent reply.

 

“The shorts man, the shorts!” Lance huffed and shot up from the couch again and modeled the piece of clothing in question. “I look damn fine in these things but I’m pretty sure you’re wondering why I’m actually wearing them.”

 

Shiro couldn’t help but stare at the confident expression on the other’s face and decided that maybe he should play it up just a tad. He let a smirk tug at his lips as he gave the other man a thorough once over, his smirk grew when a flush began to stain his subject’s cheeks.

 

“I am very aware of how good you look in those shorts,” he deepened his already baritone, “So much so that I haven’t gotten to the why questions yet.”

 

His amusement grew when the blush that stained Lance’s cheek began to take over his entire face. The foreign language major coughed and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, pulling it down slightly, Shiro wanted to groan as the action brought the already drooping collar lower. He didn’t let that distract him from his teasing.

 

“Though as much as I enjoy looking,” he continued, “I am kind of interested in knowing how you came to wear them.”

 

By now the flush had spread to Lance’s ears and he was looking off to the side to try and hide his pout, and Shiro found it completely adorable.

 

“One of my friends has a lab test today and couldn’t wear these in there,” Lance said as he turned his head back to look at Shiro, “so I said she could use my pants and we could switch back when she was finished.”

 

Shiro was impressed by that, not many guys would voluntarily switch out their pants with the shorts of the girls that they knew. Lance had to be very confident in himself to sit in a bathroom where people could walk in and see him wearing the article of clothing.

 

“Then she is very lucky to have you as a friend.” Shiro told him, a gentle smile taking over his face as he watched Lance’s face soften into fondness.

 

“Nah, I’m lucky that Allura is willing to put up with me after all these years,” Lance said and he began fiddling with his fingers. They were nice fingers, Shiro thought, slender and delicate looking, he wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

 

“I’m sure that’s not true at all,” Shiro argued, “I just met you and I hope that I can get to know you more?” He phrased like a question because he was serious, Lance was an interesting person and he would not be averse to learning more about him.

 

The look on Lance’s face made it seem like Shiro had just offered him all the gold in the world.

“You can give me your number if you want?” Lance suggested and lifted his phone, Shiro had to stop himself from eagerly nodding his head. Instead he rattled off his number and watched at Lance hurried put it in his phone. It was then that he remembered that he always leaves his phone in his bag, which is back in the classroom where he really should be heading back to right now.

 

Before he could say that he needed to go get his phone the door burst open, letting in a young woman with frazzled white blonde hair, they both turned their attention to her and Lance let out a small laugh.

“Wow Allura, I didn’t think the test would be that bad!” Lance just shook his head at the woman, who gave him a small glaring pout, Shiro was upset that the other man’s attention was no longer on him.

“It was horrible!” Allura groused, “I swear that Sendak has it out for me, he purposefully mixed up the chemicals we needed for the lab test, but thankfully I remembered the correct color that they were all supposed to turn when we added…Lance who is that?”

 

She must have been thrown for a good loop when she saw the two men sitting together on the couch. Shiro and Lance looked back at each other and realized that they had somehow moved closer together throughout their conversation. Flushed faces and scrambling limbs could be seen as they both jolted from their seated position, Shiro cleared his throat and straightened out his shirt.

 

“Ah well, thanks again for your help Lance,” he said as he walked, as calmly as he could, to the bathroom exit. Unfortunately, he had to walk past the blonde-haired girl, Allura if he remembered Lance’s story correctly, who was giving him a suspicious look. Before he left he turned back slightly to give Lance another smile, “I’ll text you later Lance!”

He ducked back out into the hallway just as he heard the girl start her interrogation, he ducked his head slightly to hide his wide smile as Lance began to whine something out. His trip back down the hall was, thankfully, uneventful as he made his way back to his class lab.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he won’t kill Matt for exploding mysterious green goo all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not, the bathroom that I had in my University chemistry building had an area that had couches and chairs in it! The bathroom was small and it was the designated waiting area to wait your turn, I never used it because....ick!! 
> 
> Sorry for any typos or grammar errors!! I tried to proof-read but I'm very bad at it!


End file.
